Casualidades
by Jez0209
Summary: Kaede Rukawa regresa a Kanagawa después de dos años de ausencia. Inesperadamente, se encontrará con alguien que lo hará experimentar sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos para él. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer intento de un fic sobre uno de mis animes favoritos, Slam Dunk. Espero que les guste.**_

**Casualidades**

Kaede Rukawa abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo de lleno la luz del sol en el rostro. En realidad había despertado desde hacía varios minutos, pero fiel a su costumbre, se había resistido al amanecer lo más que pudo; aunque al final, como siempre, el amanecer le había ganado la partida.

Se encontraba en Kanagawa, en lo que ahora era su antigua habitación. Había llegado ahí apenas la noche anterior procedente de Estados Unidos en donde había vivido por los últimos dos años.

Decidió mudarse allá tan pronto terminó la preparatoria con la firme intención de mejorar sus habilidades en el básquetbol; esto claro, no sin antes convertiste en el mejor jugador de básquetbol a nivel preparatoria, tal y como se lo había pedido el profesor Anzai.

Su habitación se encontraba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios, pues además de él no había nadie más en esa casa; él se había asegurado de hacer el viaje cuando su padre no se encontrara en la ciudad.

Rukawa se quedó mirando al techo por un largo rato, pensando. Se sentía ajeno a ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro; si era por cansancio u otra cosa, él no lo sabía.

Se levantó de la cama con renuencia. Se dio una ducha rápida, tomó un ligero desayuno y se encaminó hacia la estación de tren. Sólo había una cosa que hacer mientras estuviera en Kanagawa.

Para Rukawa, siempre había representado un fastidio tomar el tren y eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero desde su partida a Estados Unidos, las bicicletas habían dejado de existir en aquella casa, por lo que ése era su único medio de transporte.

Mientras caminaba, Rukawa se puso los audífonos y alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con un cielo despejado de un azul muy claro. Era un día precioso como muchos otros, pero la verdad era que él nunca se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar uno. Por un instante, se permitió perderse en su mundo, al igual que lo hacía antes de irse siempre que iba camino a la escuela.

Sin embargo, no había logrado sacudirse la sensación que lo había invadido desde el momento en que puso un pie en Japón; era una extraña necesidad de encontrarse con un rostro familiar; algo que le indicara que alguna vez estuvo allí; que alguna vez fue parte de algo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la estación. Mientras esperaba el tren que lo llevaría a su destino, algo atrapó su atención; una chica para ser exactos. La chica en cuestión se encontraba de pie a varios metros de él, en el lado opuesto de donde él aguardaba. Ella estaba volteando hacia otro lado, probablemente comprobando si su tren se aproximaba.

Por alguna razón para él en ese momento desconocida, su rostro le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué. No era como que hubiera conocido muchas chicas en su vida; mejor dicho, no había muchas a las que les hubiera puesto el mínimo de atención, por eso le parecía extraño el reconocer a esa chica en particular.

Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes. Hizo un rápido recuento de todas las chicas a las que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna encajaba con el perfil de aquella; ninguna tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello tan largo. ¿La habría conocido en la secundaria?; no, no era posible. Si en Shohoku no le prestaba mucha atención a las chicas, mucho menos lo había hecho en su época como jugador en Tomigaoka. ¿Sería una de las locas que solían perseguirlo?... poco probable.

Definitivamente no se trataba de Ayako y tampoco era la chica Akagi, pero… ¿entonces?

De repente, le vinieron a la mente las dos chicas que siempre acompañaban a Haruko; ¿cómo era que se llamaban?; hizo un esfuerzo monumental por recordar sus nombres, pues él era terrible en eso. Ninguna se parecía realmente a esta chica y sin embargo…

-Fuji- musitó y en el preciso momento en el que ese nombre dejó sus labios, la chica volteó en su dirección como si le hubiera escuchado llamarla. Para fortuna de Rukawa, en ese mismo instante, el tren que esperaba llegó a toda velocidad y se interpuso entre ellos, impidiendo que ella lo reconociera debidamente.

Rukawa abordó el tren. Antes de que comenzara a andar, le echó una última mirada a la distraída chica a través de la ventanilla. Aparentemente se trataba de esa chica Fuji. Con razón no la había reconocido; se veía muy distinta a su versión de preparatoria, pues si recordaba bien, ella había llevado el pelo muy corto durante esos tres años, todo lo contrario a ahora y tal vez era impresión suya, pero se le veía más segura de sí misma.

Él sólo la había visto un par de veces y en esas ocasiones siempre acompañaba a la chica Akagi. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de alguna vez haberle dirigido la palabra.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse, Rukawa apartó la vista de la pequeña ventana y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos. Tomaría una siesta mientras llegaba a su destino.

Unas horas más tarde, Rukawa se encontraba volviendo a casa después de haber practicado básquetbol por horas, prácticamente hasta que el sol se puso. No había nada más en ese mundo que lograra hacerlo olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Se sentía agotado, pero era mejor así, pues de esa manera, se quedaría dormido de inmediato al llegar a casa.

Estaba a punto de volver a colocarse los audífonos cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Rukawa? ¿Kaede Rukawa?

Rukawa se detuvo. Él no se dio la vuelta, simplemente giró la cabeza para identificar a quien lo había llamado.

-Así que no me equivocaba. Sí eras tú a quien vi en la estación esta mañana.

Entonces aquella chica sí lo había visto.

-Haruko se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que estás aquí, pero no sólo ella, los demás también... Mitsui, Miyagi, Hanamichi...- comenzó a enumerar la chica.

A Rukawa le llamó la atención que Fuji se refiriera a Sakuragi por su nombre, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-¿Fuji, verdad?- le preguntó y ella asintió -No quiero que se lo digas a nadie.- le dijo, cortante -Que nadie sepa que me has visto.- finalizó y sin más, reanudó su camino, dejando atrás a una confundida Fuji.

Ella lo miró perpleja mientras se alejaba. Aquél chico de mirada y actitud fría seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

**¿Y qué les pareció? Apreciaría mucho los comentarios. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**Muchas gracias a **__**Goizmo**__** por su review.**_

A la mañana siguiente y para sorpresa del mismo Rukawa, logró levantarse más temprano de lo habitual; todo con el único fin de ir a visitar al profesor Anzai, pues a pesar de que le había enviado numerosas cartas durante su estancia en Estados Unidos, no lo había visto en persona en más de dos años.

El día había amanecido nublado, así que se puso una chaqueta y abandonó su casa.

Se dirigía a casa del profesor Anzai, cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo, claro indicador de una tormenta que se aproximaba.

-Demonios.- musitó, mirando al cielo gris.

A él no podía importarle menos la lluvia, pero era obvio que no se iba a presentar en casa del profesor Anzai completamente empapado. Buscó refugio en el techo más cercano, que resultó ser una parada de autobús. En cuestión de segundos se desató una lluvia torrencial.

Kaede se sentó en la banca con desgano, resignado a que tendría que esperar, y comenzó a contemplar la lluvia. Tras unos minutos de observar como las gotas caían sobre el asfalto incesantemente, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

En el lugar en el que ahora vivía, no llovía ni una tercera parte de lo que llovía en Kanagawa y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que eso era algo que echaba de menos.

Entre el rumor de la lluvia, Rukawa creyó escuchar el sonido de unos veloces pasos golpeando el pavimento mojado. De la nada, una chica apareció y se detuvo justo bajo ese lugar, seguramente también buscando refugiarse de la inclemente lluvia.

-Maldición.- la oyó murmurar y eso lo sacó de su letargo. Volteó instintivamente en dirección de dónde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al descubrir a la persona de quien se trataba. Era Fuji, quien en ese momento estaba intentando secarse inútilmente con un pañuelo de tela. La chica, al sentir una mirada en ella, giró el cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul oscuro observándola.

Los ojos de Fuji se agrandaron involuntariamente al verlo. Los colores se le fueron al rostro y apartó la mirada inmediatamente, visiblemente apenada de que aquél muchacho la hubiera escuchado maldecir. Esto provocó una involuntaria y discreta, casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte de Rukawa, cosa que ella no notó.

Pasaron varios minutos y la lluvia no daba señales de querer detenerse. Fue hasta varias horas después que la lluvia finalmente cesó.

-Ha dejado de llover.- anunció Fuji y se puso de pie, nuevamente sacando a Rukawa de su estupor -Me dio gusto verte de nuevo.- le dijo y le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

Rukawa también se puso de pie.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.- le dijo sin pensar. Fuji se le quedó viendo sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

-No es necesario. Yo puedo irme sola.- fue lo que atinó a responder la chica.

-Ya es tarde y podría ser peligroso.- le dijo él, en un tono que daba entender que ése era el fin de la discusión.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Fuji y corrió para darle alcance, pues Rukawa ya había comenzado a caminar.

Se fueron casi todo el camino en silencio, aunque Fuji le dirigía miradas curiosas de vez en cuando; se preguntaba por qué, si en realidad nunca habían sido cercanos, se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa.

Absolutamente todo lo que ella sabía sobre Kaede Rukawa era porque Haruko se había encargado de repetírselos hasta el cansancio a ella y a Matsui. Personalmente, a ella siempre le había parecido un chico muy frío y distante al que no le importaban nada ni nadie que no fuera el básquetbol, motivo por el cual encontraba la situación todavía más extraña.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo la chica con voz queda y dubitativa, poniendo fin al prolongado silencio. Rukawa no respondió y le dirigió a Fuji una mirada de soslayo, gesto que ella no supo bien cómo interpretar, así que lo tomó como un "sí". -¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón?- Rukawa pareció no entender la pregunta, así que ella decidió replantearla -Mejor dicho, ¿por qué te fuiste de ese modo? Así, tan de repente. Sin decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Y por qué no había de hacerlo? Yo no tengo algo por lo cual quedarme en Kanagawa.- le respondió Rukawa ásperamente. Su respuesta hizo que Fuji sintiera pena y tristeza por él, pues según sabía, el padre de Rukawa vivía en Kanagawa.

-Y entonces… ¿por qué volviste?- se aventuró a preguntar Fuji con timidez.

Rukawa se quedó sin palabras ante aquella pregunta. La verdad, eso era algo para lo que ni siquiera él tenía respuesta. No tenía idea de qué lo había llevado a regresar a Kanagawa después de tanto tiempo; simplemente un día, mientras estaba en Estados Unidos, la idea de volver comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza y continuó así por un tiempo hasta el punto de casi convertirse en una obsesión. Esto comenzó a intervenir con sus actividades diarias, por lo que a él no le había quedado más remedio que hacer el viaje.

-No lo sé.- respondió con franqueza.

-Ya veo.- dijo Fuji con aire pensativo. Se dio cuenta de la inquietud que su pregunta produjo en Rukawa, así que trató de decir algo que aligerara el ambiente. -¿No será que extrañabas Japón?- le dijo y levantó la vista al cielo estrellado con aire anhelante -Yo nunca he ido a Estados Unidos, pero me imagino que las cosas son muy distintas por allá, así que sería normal que sintieras nostalgia.

Antes de que Rukawa pudiera decir algo, Fuji se detuvo y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa. Me dio mucho gusto encontrarme contigo.- dicho esto, ella le sonrió con gentileza por segunda vez ese día y se alejó para entrar a su casa. Rukawa se quedó de pie por un momento, desconcertado; no se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían llegado hasta allí. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente, aunque en realidad había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, la pregunta de Fuji… ¿por qué había vuelto a Japón?

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, alguien sabe cuál es el nombre completo de Fuji. Lo he buscado por todos lados y no he dado con él. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**He aquí el capítulo tres. Me tomó un poco más subirlo porque quise tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de **__**Goizmo**__** y traté de hacerlo más largo. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Muchas gracias a **__**bulmercury2**__** y nuevamente a **__**Goizmo**__** por sus reviews y también a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer. **_

Rukawa no volvió a saber ni oír nada de Fuji después de aquél día, pero no le importó; después de todo, no era nada que no hubiera experimentado antes. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas salieran de su vida tan rápido como entraban.

Esa situación con Fuji no tenía ni siquiera por qué parecerle algo relevante, pues ella era alguien a quien sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones y con quien en preparatoria apenas si había cruzado palabra. De no ser porque solía asistir a todos los partidos de básquetbol junto con Haruko Akagi y la otra chica, ni siquiera sabría de su existencia. En pocas palabras, ella era solamente una chica más.

Durante el transcurso de los días, Rukawa se dedicó a continuar con la rutina que se había formado desde su regreso a Kanagawa, levantándose lo más temprano posible para hacer la única cosa que le llenaba el vacío que sentía. Cada mañana, después de levantarse, desayunaba, se vestía y se encaminada, como siempre, a la estación para tomar el tren que lo dejaría a unas cuadras de distancia de la cancha de básquetbol que le quedaba más cerca.

Invariablemente, Rukawa se ponía los audífonos para escuchar música mientras recorría el camino que a esas alturas ya se sabía de memoria.

Pero esa mañana sucedió algo inusual; algo que amenazó con alterar su tan sagrada rutina. Tan pronto se quitó los audífonos al llegar a su destino, se percató de que ya había alguien utilizando la cancha de básquetbol. Lo supo pues escuchó claramente el inconfundible sonido de un balón botando.

Le vino a la mente aquella vez en que se había encontrado a Haruko Akagi y Sakuragi en ese mismo lugar. Exhaló con pesadez, y de mala gana se acercó al enrejado que rodeaba la cancha para averiguar de quién se trataba; solamente esperaba que esta vez no fuera Sakuragi. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pues no era Hanamichi quien se encontraba ahí, sino… ¿Fuji?

La observó a través de la malla metálica. No tenía idea de que ella supiera siquiera cómo manejar el balón. Cuando estaban en preparatoria, no parecía que le gustara el básquetbol. Si recordaba bien, a diferencia de la hermana del capitán Akagi, ella nunca había mostrado interés o entusiasmo por ese deporte; aunque quizá se equivocaba.

Al observar sus movimientos con más detalle, se dio cuenta de que éstos no eran propios de alguien que llevara mucho tiempo practicando básquetbol. Probablemente había comenzado a hacerlo después de la preparatoria.

Mientras Rukawa se debatía entre permanecer ahí o no, el balón salió rodando en su dirección y en un impulso fue a recogerlo. No le quedó más remedio que hacer saber su presencia. Resignado, se aproximó a Fuji botando el balón.

-No sabía que jugabas básquetbol.- le dijo con voz monótona, más por compromiso que por otra cosa y se detuvo a la distancia suficiente para hacer un tiro de tres puntos.

-Te sorprenderías.- le respondió ella, un poco extrañada de verlo ahí -Comencé a practicarlo en el tiempo en que fui novia de Hanamichi.- dijo con toda naturalidad.

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a Rukawa, pero supo disimularlo a la perfección, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo. Botó el balón un par de veces más y se concentró en el tiro; dio un salto y lanzó el balón. Se desconcertó cuando éste pegó en el aro, pues eran contadas las ocasiones en su vida en que había fallado un tiro de tres puntos y no lograba comprender a qué se debía.

-¿Jugamos básquetbol?- le preguntó ella. Rukawa consideró brevemente su propuesta antes de responder.

-Está bien.- dijo.

Fuji y Rukawa se quedaron jugando básquetbol hasta que oscureció. La mayor parte del tiempo, Rukawa se dedicó a ayudar a Fuji a mejorar su técnica; no era la mejor jugadora, pero tampoco lo hacía mal y lo más importante era que se esforzaba por aprender. Ella estaba consciente de sus deficiencias y debilidades y quizá era por eso que le había aclarado en repetidas ocasiones que sólo lo hacía por hobby.

Ya entrada la noche, Fuji decidió que era momento de volver a casa, pero puesto que Rukawa no parecía tener la más mínima intención de volver a la suya, sin decir nada, decidió quedarse un rato más a hacerle compañía.

Exhaustos, se dirigieron en silencio a la zona de juegos infantiles y eligieron los columpios para sentarse a descansar. Todo estaba sumido en una agradable calma. El fresco viento de verano soplaba suavemente en ese momento, revolviendo el cabello de Rukawa y haciendo que los columpios en que ambos jóvenes se encontraban se mecieran ligeramente.

Fuji tenía la vista al frente y sujetaba firmemente las cadenas con las manos, mientras que Rukawa tenía los codos apoyados en su regazo y jugueteaba con el balón de básquetbol que tenía entre los dedos, haciéndolo girar.

El sonido metálico de las cadenas al rechinar era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Siempre creí que el tarado de Sakuragi estaba enamorado de Haruko Akagi.- dijo Rukawa de repente; Fuji se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Le pareció un gesto sumamente dulce que estuviera tratando de iniciar una conversación pues seguramente le estaba representando un gran esfuerzo. Volteó a verlo. A pesar de que estaban sentados, Fuji aún tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo. De repente recordó que aún no le había respondido.

-¿Y no lo creímos todos?- le dijo y volvió a fijar la vista al frente -Es curioso, pero fue gracias a Haruko que Hanamichi y yo comenzamos a acercarnos.- Fuji suspiró y Rukawa clavó los ojos en el suelo terroso en un intento por escuchar el relato con mayor atención -Al salir de la preparatoria, Hanamichi decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer algo con respecto a lo que sentía por Haruko, así que me pidió ayuda para conquistarla. Comenzamos a vernos al terminar las clases para hablar de ella. Yo le contaba todo; sobre sus sueños, aspiraciones, lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, pero… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Hanamichi, Haruko parecía incapaz de dejar atrás sus sentimientos por ti.- al decir esto, Fuji observó con atención la reacción de Rukawa. El semblante del muchacho no registró cambio alguno, lo que confirmó su sospecha; él siempre había sabido lo que Haruko sentía por él -Y un día, sin más, Hanamichi me invitó a salir. Debo admitir que a mí siempre me había gustado Hanamichi, así que no tuve que pensarlo mucho para decir que sí.- dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia -Hanamichi fue mi novio durante mi primer año de Universidad y parte del segundo.

-¿Cómo lo tomó ella?- preguntó él. En su voz se podía detectar un dejo de genuina curiosidad.

-¿Quién? ¿Haruko?- dijo Fuji y alzó la vista al cielo -Pues veras, al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a Hanamichi, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo la sabes?

-Ella misma me lo dijo y naturalmente yo se lo dije a Hanamichi, pero en aquel momento a él pareció no importarle.

Después de haber dicho aquello, nuevamente se encontraron rodeados de silencio. Fuji miró a Rukawa de reojo; se le veía pensativo.

-Te preguntarás por qué a pesar de todo, acepté salir con Hanamichi si lo más seguro era que me estuviera utilizando para olvidar a Haruko,- prosiguió Fuji -pero sabes, mientras estuvimos juntos, Hanamichi siempre se preocupó por demostrarme su cariño y hacerme feliz, incluso después de enterarse que Haruko estaba enamorada de él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué terminaron?

-En realidad fue algo un poco extraño. Fue como si un día al despertar, ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que no éramos la persona con la que el otro iba a pasar el resto de su vida, así que acordamos que lo mejor era terminar.- Fuji tomó aire -Ahora ellos están juntos.- añadió y sintió como los ojos de Rukawa se posaron sobre ella inmediatamente después de escuchar aquello -Supongo que en el fondo siempre supe que ellos eran el uno para el otro; es decir, la manera en la que Haruko se preocupaba por Hanamichi no era normal. Debo confesar que al principio me dolió enterarme que estaban juntos, pero me di cuenta de que si amas a alguien del modo en que yo amé a Hanamichi, lo único que deseas es la felicidad de esa persona. Sé que él puede llegar a ser escandaloso y un poco presumido, pero Hanamichi Sakuragi es un ser extraordinario que merece ser feliz.

A Rukawa le sorprendió la madurez con la que Fuji parecía haber tomado la situación.

-Y dime Rukawa, ¿alguna vez has sentido algo así por alguien?

Rukawa se puso a pensar. En los dos años que llevaba viviendo en Estados Unidos, había salido con algunas chicas, sin embargo, ninguna le había hecho sentir nada especial; al menos nada remotamente parecido a lo que había descrito Fuji.

La verdad, si era honesto consigo mismo, eso se debía en parte a que su actitud con respecto a las chicas no había cambiado mucho en aquél tiempo. Él había seguido poniendo al básquetbol ante todo y quizá eso le había negado la oportunidad. En conclusión, las posibilidades de cualquier relación seria se habían visto seriamente disminuidas debido al amor que él le tenía al básquetbol.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero ese último pensamiento logró turbarlo profundamente.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Se hace tarde.- le dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Fuji se puso de pie. Rukawa no se movió; se limitó a seguir todos sus movimientos con la mirada. La observó a la luz de la luna. Él nunca había sido una de esas personas particularmente observadoras, por eso se sorprendió de haber notado que Fuji llevaba un peinado distinto ese día; a diferencia de la vez anterior en que llevaba el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo, ahora lo llevaba recogido en una trenza lateral.

-Te acompañare a tu casa.- le dijo y también se puso de pie; las palabras salieron en el mismo tono neutro de la última vez. Fuji lo miró dubitativa por unos segundos.

-Claro.- dijo ella y sonrió. Parecía ser una costumbre suya sonreír con amabilidad.

Se encaminaron en silencio a la salida del parque y volvieron a andar por el mismo camino que días antes los había conducido a la casa de Fuji.

Esta vez no hubo preguntas ni silencios incómodos, sólo dos jóvenes caminando lado a lado en medio de la noche.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En lo personal a mí me gustó mucho. Los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**

** Por cierto, vayan a ver PACIFIC RIM/TITANES DEL PACÍFICO tan pronto se estrene en sus respectivos países. Se arrepentirán si no lo hacen, está increíble. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí reportándome después de casi dos meses de ausencia. He estado en una etapa de altas y bajas en mi vida, pero parece que todo se va normalizando poco a poco.**_

_**Espero que su espera haya valido la pena. Ojalá y les guste. **_

A partir de aquél día, Rukawa y Fuji se encontraron muchas veces más; la mayoría de ellas por casualidad.

La primera de esas ocasiones fue al día siguiente en la estación de tren. Rukawa se encontraba, como era ya costumbre, esperando el tren que lo dejaría cerca de la cancha de básquetbol. Miró alrededor por inercia y al fijar la vista al frente después de que un tren hubo pasado, sus ojos se encontraron con la persona con la que había compartido la cancha el día anterior. El verla ahí, de pie, mirando distraídamente en otra dirección, le pareció un déjà vu; sólo que esta vez fue distinto, ya que en cuanto lo vio, Fuji esbozó una genuina y alegre sonrisa. Rukawa no supo cómo responder al gesto y mientras decidía qué hacer, ella le hizo una incomprensible seña con la mano y acto seguido, desapareció de su vista. Rukawa supuso que aquello significaba que no debía moverse de su lugar y no se equivocó, pues minutos después, Fuji apareció de entre la multitud caminando con determinación en su dirección.

-¿Irás a practicar?- le preguntó ella sin mayor preámbulo.

-Sí- respondió Rukawa escuetamente.

-Te acompañaré.

Rukawa no se negó. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era agradable tener a alguien con quien practicar de vez en cuando.

Antes de abordar el tren, hicieron una rápida parada en los baños de la estación para que Fuji pudiera cambiarse a su ropa de gimnasia, que consistía en unos shorts y una sencilla playera blanca.

-Así no, tienes los brazos muy separados.- le dijo Rukawa con severidad luego de que Fuji fallara un tiro de tres puntos. Llevaban ahí un par de horas, y después de haber jugado un "uno contra uno", Fuji le había pedido que le enseñara a hacer tiros de tres puntos. Rukawa se había negado en un principio, pero después de mucha insistencia por parte de Fuji, había terminado accediendo un poco a regañadientes. La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes y menos aun cuando se trataba de enseñar algo que requería de mucha práctica para dominarlo.

Rukawa fue hasta donde se encontraba Fuji, se puso detrás de ella y la sujetó de los brazos para colocárselos en la posición correcta. Se desconcertó un poco al darse cuenta de lo inusualmente incómodo que se sintió ante la cercanía de ella. ¿Acaso eran nervios?; no era posible. Él nunca se había sentido nervioso al estar cerca de una chica. La miró. A ella no parecía importarle su actual situación; tenía los ojos fijos en la canasta, completamente ajena a lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Rukawa sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si intentara sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Fuji con preocupación al verlo tan abstraído. Lo miraba y eso lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo.

-No- respondió y se apartó inmediatamente de ella.

Ya libre para realizar el tiro, Fuji dio un salto y lanzó el balón a la canasta. Éste pegó en el aro y Fuji hizo un mohín.

-Mucho mejor.- le dijo Rukawa.

El regreso a casa esa noche fue nuevamente en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, familiar, muy diferente las veces anteriores. No se escuchaba nada más allá de las pisadas de ambos, y Rukawa botaba el balón de básquetbol de vez en cuando, como si quisiera revelarse ante aquella quietud que los envolvía.

Miró a Fuji de reojo. A pesar de que ya se estaba acostumbrando, no dejaba de resultarle extraño recorrer ese camino en compañía de alguien más. Voltear y encontrar a una chica caminando a su lado todavía lo desconcertaba. Se sentía ajeno, como si no se tratara de él.

Al día siguiente, volvieron a repetir la misma rutina, sólo que esta vez no se encontraron en la estación del tren sino en la cancha de básquetbol.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Fuji al ver a Rukawa hacer una clavada -Nunca había visto una clavada tan de cerca. Es increíble.- dijo con admiración.

-Gracias- repuso él con un gesto de autosuficiencia. Rukawa estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, pero de alguna manera, aquél contagioso entusiasmo que Fuji le transmitía a cada una de sus palabras, les daba un sabor distinto.

Rukawa tomó el balón entre sus manos y fue hasta donde Fuji, quien estaba sentada en el suelo de cemento con las piernas recogidas y la espalda apoyada en el enrejado. Sacó una botella de agua de su maleta deportiva y le dio un gran trago, para después sentarse justo al lado de ella.

-Hagamos algo, ¿quieres?- dijo Fuji -¿Por qué no hacemos una ronda de preguntas y repuestas; de esa manera podremos saber un poco más el uno del otro.- propuso.

-¿Cómo verdad o reto?- preguntó él. Tenía que reconocer que le parecía una propuesta interesante.

-Más como… yo te pregunto y tú me preguntas. Será una pregunta a la vez.- Rukawa asintió.

-De acuerdo.- dijo -Como yo gané el "uno contra uno", comenzaré yo.

-Está bien.- aceptó Fuji.

-Primera pregunta… ¿cómo es tu familia?- preguntó Rukawa. Fuji lo meditó un poco antes de responder.

-Tengo un padre y una madre; una perfecta hermana mayor y un molesto hermano menor; ¿qué hay de la tuya?- el semblante de Rukawa se ensombreció al escuchar aquella pregunta -Tienes un padre, eso lo sé.- añadió ella.

-También tengo una hermana pequeña.- dijo Rukawa después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Fuji. Rukawa la miró fijamente en un intento por hacerle notar que se estaba saltando las reglas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente, él decidió ignorar el hecho de que era su turno de preguntar.

-Naoko- respondió él.

-Naoko- repitió Fuji, como saboreando las sílabas que conformaban el nombre -Es un bonito nombre y apuesto a que ella también lo es.

-Sí, lo es. Se parece a mamá, pero ella no lo recuerda.- Rukawa se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su familia con otra persona.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Una pregunta a la vez.- le recordó Rukawa, pero respondió de todas formas -Tiene 14 años. Está en su último año en la secundaria Tomigaoka. Mi turno… ¿qué pasó con Akagi y tu otra amiga?- preguntó. No podía importarle menos, pero no se le ocurría que más preguntar.

-No sucedió nada en especial. Simplemente decidí ir a una Universidad distinta a la que eligieron ellas, pero las veo muy a menudo.- Fuji volteó a ver a Rukawa y de inmediato detectó la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos -No te preocupes, a ninguna le he dicho que estás aquí. Aquella vez me pareció que hablabas muy en serio cuando me pediste que no se lo dijera a nadie, así que no lo hice. Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué elegiste otra universidad?

-Porque no había nada que me interesara estudiar en aquella, pero… ¿sabes? Esa decisión me provocó muchos problemas en casa, pues esa es la universidad a la que asistió mi padre. Elegir una universidad distinta a la de él fue mi mayor acto de rebeldía hasta ese momento. -Fuji hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada -Estuve algunos meses sin dirigirle la palabra a mi padre con mi madre en medio sin saber qué lado tomar, y yo… yo sólo tenía a Hanamichi.- le dijo con melancolía. Su voz se quebró un poco al final, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Rukawa.

Mientras le decía todo aquello, Fuji no lo había mirado ni una sola vez y a Rukawa le dio la impresión de que él era la primera persona a quien se lo contaba.

Comprendió entonces, como si de una epifanía se tratara, el porqué del cariño con el que Fuji se refería a Hanamichi. Ellos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Lo suyo había sido más que un simple amor juvenil.

-Aún te queda una pregunta.- le dijo ella, perfectamente consciente de que él le había respondido tres preguntas seguidas.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a practicar básquetbol?- preguntó él. En realidad, tampoco le interesaba mucho saberlo, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que era pésimo en ese juego de preguntas y respuestas. Además, quería aliviar un poco la tensión y distraerla de aquellos recuerdos tristes.

-Por Hanamichi.- respondió con simpleza -Al principio comencé a hacerlo porque era la única manera de pasar más tiempo con él, pero después, se convirtió en mi manera de distraerme y por eso, aún después de haber terminado con Hanamichi, seguí practicándolo.

-Aún quieres mucho a Hanamichi, ¿verdad?- Rukawa no tenía idea de por qué le había preguntado aquello; las palabras simplemente salieron se su boca sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas.

-Hanamichi estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida; él me ayudó a encontrar mi identidad. Es por eso que aún le guardo tanto cariño, pero sólo es eso… ¿por qué tú nunca quisiste a Haruko?- le preguntó Fuji, sin intentar disfrazar su curiosidad, ni suavizar la pregunta.

-No lo sé. Supongo que siempre he pensado que esa clase de cosas no se pueden forzar y yo por Akagi nunca sentí nada.

-Entiendo. Tu turno.

-¿En verdad tu hermana es perfecta?- preguntó él, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de Fuji. Rukawa hubiera esperado que titubeara al responder, pero no lo hizo. La chica simplemente suspiró y bajó la mirada con la nostalgia inundando sus ojos.

-Sí. Sumire es perfecta, es hermosa. Es la clase de persona que te roba el aliento con tan sólo mirarla. Ella es inteligente, es talentosa… - le dijo. A pesar de lo que se podía pensar, en la voz de Fuji no se detectaba ni el menor dejo de resentimiento u odio al hablar de su hermana. Hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una deidad -La cuestión es, que Sumire en realidad sí es perfecta.- continuó Fuji, haciendo énfasis en el "sí" -Ella siempre fue la hija modelo, la alumna ejemplar. Yo soy dos años menor que ella y naturalmente mis padres esperaban lo mismo de mí, y por un tiempo lo fui, hasta que me cansé. Creo que fue al terminar la preparatoria que decidí que ya no podía seguir siendo una copia de Sumire y empecé por elegir otra universidad. Mi padre por supuesto, no estuvo contento, pero esa parte de la historia ya te la conté.

Hubo una breve pausa a su conversación, tiempo en el que Rukawa reparo en las palabras de Fuji. Él siempre había pensado que era el único con un pasado triste, y se sentía reconfortado de saber que no era así.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?- preguntó.

-Se marchó a Estados Unidos el verano pasado para estudiar una maestría.- respondió Fuji.

-Ya veo.- dijo Rukawa y apoyó la cabeza en el enrejado para mirar al cielo, que estaba comenzando a tomar un color rojizo.

- ¿Sabes Rukawa? Es hasta ahora que ella se ha ido a otra ciudad, que mis padres han comenzado a entender que ella y yo somos dos personas distintas.- agregó Fuji con aire ausente y con los ojos todavía fijos en algún punto no específico.

Al término del relato, a Rukawa le quedó la peculiar sensación de estar en deuda con ella. Ella le había contado cosas de su vida que a todas luces le resultaban muy dolorosas mientras que él apenas si había sido capaz de revelar el nombre de su hermana.

-Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez años. Simplemente un día se fue sin dar explicación y jamás volvió.- le soltó sin pensar.

Fuji lo miró con sorpresa. Lo que le acababa de decir Rukawa era mucho más de lo que ella hubiera esperado saber.

Fuji miró al suelo brevemente y después recargó la cabeza en el enrejado, al igual que lo había hecho Rukawa. Levantó la vista al cielo. Los últimos indicios de la tarde se desvanecían poco a poco para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Hacía rato ya que el azul cerúleo del cielo se había convertido en sólo un recuerdo.

-¿Rukawa?

-¿Si?

-Gracias- musitó Fuji, en un tono que quería dejar entrever que conocía el motivo por el cual Rukawa le había contado aquello. Unos instantes después miró su reloj de pulsera -Aún me queda algo de tiempo antes de que tenga que volver a casa; ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo camino a casa?- le preguntó.

-Vamos- dijo él por toda respuesta.

Los dos se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo, tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el parque.

Eligieron un pequeño y céntrico café que quedaba cerca de la casa de Fuji para pasar los últimos instantes que les quedaban juntos, y al finalizar el día, Rukawa se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien. Nunca antes le había resultado tan sencillo sostener una conversación con alguien. Cuando estaba con Fuji, él se sentía inusualmente relajado.

Esa noche, poco después de llegar a casa, Rukawa se fue a dormir con un sólo pensamiento en la cabeza; el momento de regresar a Estados Unidos se acercaba cada vez más y mientras se quedaba dormido se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de que le agradara la idea.

**Gracias por leer. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
